


Aur Gedag

by Musume_no_Suoh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_no_Suoh/pseuds/Musume_no_Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankfully, third time's the charm in breaking Thorin free of the goldsickness, though it almost costs him his nephew/s for a third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aur Gedag

Thanks to [elveriamoir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir) for the title, and listening to my paranoid rambles about the state of the fic. She assures me that I ended it at a good point, though still tempted to try and continue it. Maybe as a sequel? All depends on the plot-ferrets, evil little bastards that they are...... Title is Neo-Khuzdul, for Gold Digger, nice little play on words regarding the fic. I probably annoyed my adopted brother trying to make sure I was accurate, which he tells me I am, thankfully. Do hope I got Dwalin's accent right, as well. Please enjoy, and of course, comments and such are greatly appreciated!

 

* * *

 

 

As he stood with Thorin, looking out over the accumulated treasure, Bilbo sighed. It was obvious that Thorin was falling to the goldsickness, but he had no clue how to break him free. Though he'd already found the Arkenstone, the way Thorin was acting had him leery of giving it over. Thankfully, none of the others really showed sign of falling as well, but with Thorin being the king, well. Bilbo gave another sigh, this one tinged with a bit more despair. He sensed Thorin turning to look at him, though he kept his gaze turned away. After a moment, he blinked, tilting his head to try and hear better, shushing Thorin when he tried to speak. As he realized what he was hearing, Bilbo’s eyes went wide in shock as he mentally let out a few swears. Grabbing Thorin's hand, he tugged at it, demanding Thorin follow. He was sure that the only reason the Dwarf complied was his shock at Bilbo’s sudden demanding behaviour. When Thorin tried questioning Bilbo, even as he followed the Hobbit as he scrambled over the piles of gold, Bilbo just told him if he wanted to find out, he had to follow. After no more than a minute or two, though to Bilbo, and he was sure Fíli and Kíli felt this way as well, it seemed like so much longer, Bilbo finally made it to the two youngest.

 

Swearing aloud, he scrambled over the last little bit to Fíli's side. Though he could understand why they were both panicking, the gold came to just under Kíli's arms and he was sure to be having trouble breathing, Bilbo knew that the panicking would only make things worse. He finally resorted to slapping them both to get their attention. “Kíli!” he snapped. “Short, quick breaths only make it worse! Keep breathing as deep as you can, but try to keep your chest as expanded as possible! Fíli! Try and find something large and preferably flat to help keep the gold from falling right back down! While you're looking, try and find some of the others to help!” The blond didn't even nod, just took off running. Bilbo turned to Thorin now. “Come and lay around Kíli's back so it doesn't come down from the pile behind him and cover him even more. Try and keep him calm! I’m going to go over there and look for something to use!” And barely looking down to place his feet, eyes constantly scanning the piles of gold for anything that they could use, Bilbo took off running in the opposite direction Fíli had.

 

Cresting yet another pile, Bilbo muttered constant prayers that they be able to save the lad. As he spotted the corner of something sticking up from the mass of coins, Bilbo added prayers that what he'd spotted would work as he slid and scrambled down the pile to investigate. Falling to his knees as he reached it, he began shoveling coins away with his hands. As more and more of the item was revealed and he could see that it would be big enough to do some good, Bilbo added prayers of thanks as he redoubled his efforts to dig it out. When enough of it was dug out that he could see what it was, Bilbo could only blink. “Why on all of Arda would anyone want a solid gold fireplace screen?!” he all but shouted as he resumed his digging. A hand landing on his shoulder startled a yelp from Bilbo as it seemed he jumped clear to the ceiling in surprise. Clutching a hand to his heart as he gasped for breath, Bilbo spun on his heels to find Bifur behind him, giving him an apologetic look. After a moment, his expression turned questioning and he gestured towards the large gold fireplace screen Bilbo had been trying to dig out.

 

“Kíli's somehow gotten trapped in the gold, Fíli and I are looking for things to put around him to keep the gold from falling right back down around him so we can dig him out,” Bilbo explained over his shoulder as he went back to shoving the gold out of the way. “Thorin's with him, or he should be anyway, hopefully keeping Kíli calm.”

 

As he explained, Bifur's eyes went wide, and he bellowed his cousins' names as he knelt to help Bilbo shove enough of the gold away that a good grip could be had on the screen. They'd just stood to try pulling it out when Bombur and Bofur joined them. “What's all this, then,” Bofur asked. In reply, Bifur spat out a quick explanation in Khuzdul, during which Bilbo got to watch their eyes grow wide. Before Bifur even finished, they were waving Bilbo out of the way, and with modicum of effort, the three pulled it free.

 

“Oh, thank the Valar,” Bilbo breathed. “Bombur, do you think you could find Óin, while we carry this over?”

 

“Already know where he is, just gotta find out where need to bring him, then I’ll fetch him,” the Dwarf replied.

 

“This way,” Bilbo replied, and set off back across the piles of gold, keeping watch so he didn't get too far ahead. With them being slowed down by the weight of all that gold, it seemed to take forever to Bilbo for the group to make their way to where Kíli and hopefully Thorin waited. As they crested the last pile of gold, Bilbo paused at the top and gave a sigh of relief at seeing that Thorin had done as he'd said and had laid down behind Kíli. Even from this distance, he could see that Thorin was stroking Kíli's hair. A hand on his shoulder made Bilbo look up at Bombur, who shared his look of relief. With a nod, Bilbo acknowledged Bombur, who then set off to get Óin. Turning, he let Bifur and Bofur get ahead of him, before getting a grip on the screen himself, ready to dig in his heels if they lost their footing. Thankfully, they made it down to the bottom, and started up the other side to Kíli and Thorin.

 

As they reached them, Bilbo gestured for Thorin to move. “We'll put the screen down behind Kíli, and angle the sides so if anything falls from behind, it should just go around,” he explained.

 

Nodding, Thorin helped them place it, while Bilbo took over keeping Kíli calm. Shouting in the distance made all of them look up to see Fíli leading the Ri's, Balin, and Dwalin. Dori and Dwalin were carrying what looked like a large golden table, while Nori and Ori were carrying another fireplace screen. Once they were close enough, Bilbo directed them to move the screen he and the Ur's had brought and put the table in it's place, and then to set the screens so they blocked the openings between the legs. The space that was left, only Bilbo was small enough to fit in it with Kíli and still have room to maneuver as he dug out the gold. He merely told them that they'd need to keep ahold of the table and screens, so that as he removed the gold, they didn't fall down on top of him and Kíli, and suggested that someone keep a hold of Kíli as well, just in case he collapsed, since he was in no way strong enough to catch him if he fell. He could slow the process, yes, but would end up going down with him. At that, Thorin and Fíli both leaned over the table legs and grasped Kíli by the shoulders. In reply, he reached up and gripped their forearms, his grip turning his knuckles white.

 

As soon as everyone said they'd a good grip, Bilbo gave one last stroke to Kíli's hair and carefully standing, began to shove the gold down the hill, going back and forth around Kíli. At some point, he felt something slice across the palm of his left hand, but other than letting out a hiss at the pain, ignored it to keep shoving the gold away. After a bit, Glóin appeared next to him, getting him to scoot over a little with a nudge. As soon as Bilbo had done so, Glóin reached in with a large platter in his hand and used that to extend his reach enough to pull the gold out as well. Bombur, after laying out a bedroll nearby for them to lay Kíli on as soon as they'd gotten him out, took Dwalin's spot, and so he came around to carefully stand over Bilbo and help hold onto Kíli with his longer reach.

 

They were finally getting to the point that Bilbo thought they might be able to pull Kíli out the rest of the way, when he felt one of Dwalin's massive paws grip the back of his coat, and he let out a startled yelp as he suddenly rose through the air. “Yer bleedin'!”

 

“Yes, yes, I know, I’ve gotten worse roaming the woods as a fauntling, now put me down so we can finish getting Kíli out,” he ordered sharply, struggling. Bilbo was tempted to try a good kick to his groin or his gut, even with the armour the Dwarf had acquired, but for the fact that the dwarf's other hand was still on Kíli.

 

Instead of putting him down as ordered though, Dwalin merely gave him a look like he thought Bilbo was madder than Thorin was becoming. “I dinna think so,” he said, and instead gently tossed Bilbo to Thorin. “'ere, ye take 'im,” he said, ignoring Bilbo’s growl. “Tha' way he kin still see wat's goin' on.”

 

Snarling as he squirmed in a startled Thorin's grip to be able to see again, Bilbo promised himself he'd get Dwalin back later. “Then move your bloody massive hirsute arse so I _can_ see!” When Dwalin and a few of the others merely gaped at him for his cursing, Bilbo gave another snarl as he fished a coin from where it'd gotten caught on the wrist of his coat and beaned Dwalin right between the eyes with it, careful to make sure the face of the coin is what hit. As it fell, Bilbo smirked when he saw that the coin had left a faint imprint of the face on it on Dwalin's forehead. As the Dwarf blinked at him, Bilbo growled out for him to move over so he could see. When he finally did so, Bilbo craned his neck to be able to look at the level of gold still left around Kíli, carefully holding his injured hand to his chest and somewhat elevated to help stop the bleeding now that he was no longer using the hand, and nodded. “You can probably pull him out the rest of the way,” he stated. “Gently, mind!” He looked over the dwarves. “Fíli, you and Ori do it, you're the skinniest and can get up in there better. Dwalin, stand below them once they get up in there, just in case. And then once they get him out, you can catch him and get him to the bedroll.” And he watched as they scrambled to do as he said.

 

Finally, they were ready, and under his careful guidance, they slowly eased the youngest of them free from the rest of the gold covering him, Glóin only having to do a few more broad sweeps with his platter. As soon as Kíli started coming free, the platter was tossed aside, and Glóin joined his cousin in waiting to catch Kíli and get him to the bedroll. Once he was in their arms, Dwalin and Glóin were quick to get him to the waiting blankets and carefully lay him out. Fíli all but shoved Dwalin out of the way in his haste to get to his brother's side once they had Kíli settled, while Glóin sat ready to assist his brother as needed.

 

Not wanting to draw too much attention away from Kíli, Bilbo waited in Thorin's arms, though the Dwarf didn't seem to notice his weight at all. Biting his lip, Bilbo watched, trying not to squirm too much in his impatience as he waited for Óin's diagnosis.

 

Finally, Óin sat back with a sigh. “He'll likely be rather sore, and he's a slightly twisted ankle, but the worst I’ve to do on him is redo a couple of the stitches in his leg,” the healer revealed, prompting sighs of relief from the entire group.

 

“Cousin, since my nephew will yet live to torment us, perhaps you could have a look at Master Baggins' hand,” Thorin asked. “He cut it on something while digging Kíli out.”

 

Blinking, Bilbo looked up at Thorin, only to find him with his gaze fixed on Óin and determinedly _not_ looking down. Narrowing his eyes, Bilbo stared at him thoughtfully. From what little he could see of Thorin's eyes, he'd almost say that the glint of madness was gone from them. It almost looked like that one phrase, what was it, 'third time's the charm,' held true. Valar, did he hope so!

 

“Aye,” Óin agreed. “Let's move our camp to a more stable surface first though, and try to avoid anyone else falling as the lad did. Got off very lucky, he did.”

 

“How did you know what to do,” Fíli asked, looking up from his brother finally.

 

Bilbo blinked. “Well, hobbits are farmers. Someone getting caught in the grain like that, though rare, still happens. Even a gentlehobbit like myself, well, very former one by their standards at this point, I’m sure, knows what to do in such circumstances. Though, the things needed are kept close to hand anytime there's a large amount of grain enclosed in one place, just in case. And all of the silos have large hatches at the bottom, to release the grain in a hurry for if the poor Hobbit got buried too quickly. Usually, we're quick enough to get them out, so that they only end up sore, like Kíli, but occasionally.....” And as they eased Kíli to his feet, only to have him gently swept up into Dwalin's arms instead, Thorin turned to lead the way back to camp.

 

Bilbo narrowed his eyes up at Thorin once more, though for a different reason. “I can walk on my own, you know. It's my hand that's injured, not my feet.”

 

“I am aware of that, Master Baggins. Perhaps almost losing my nephew for the third time in less than a week has made me aware of just what else I have almost lost besides my kin and my mind,” Thorin murmured softly, his voice low enough to carry to Bilbo’s ears alone.

 

It was a narrow thing, but Bilbo managed to avoid gaping at Thorin like a fool, though his eyes did widen further than he thought possible. Thorin couldn't possibly be inferring what he thought he was! Then his eyes narrowed again. “Did you just say that your mind is clear again, without outright saying it,” Bilbo demanded quietly.

 

When Thorin just gave a sharp nod, Bilbo lifted his good hand up to cup Thorin's cheek, gently urging him to look down. With a few startled blinks, he let Bilbo guide him to look down, pausing his steps so as not to trip. His heart in his throat, Bilbo searched Thorin's eyes for any further sign of the goldsickness. As he realized that he was finding none, he went limp with relief in the dwarf's arms, his hand dropping from Thorin's cheek to rest against the side of his neck as he rested his forehead against Thorin's shoulder. “Thank Aulë and all the Valar,” Bilbo breathed out in a sigh of relief. Thorin made no reply, merely resumed walking. After giving it a minute or two, Bilbo murmured, “You are still allowed to call me by name, you know. Just because you almost lost yourself to the goldsickness doesn't take that away.” He thought for a moment. “There's not much I can think of at the moment that would cause me to take that back.”

 

“Hmm. Perhaps I feel that I have lost it, due to my actions of late,” Thorin replied.

 

Bilbo gave a soft chuckle, using the hand still on Thorin's neck to pull himself up a little. Gently, he nuzzled the underside of Thorin's jaw, murmuring, “Oró, mo chroí, cad is maorga leathcheann tá tú.”Then switching back to Westron, he added, “We _will_ be talking later, mo Rí.” And ever so gently, he faintly brushed his lips across the strong line of Thorin's jaw, so lightly he wasn't even sure that Thorin would feel it. The sudden clenching of Thorin's muscles and the way he sucked a gasp of air in through his nose told Bilbo that he had though. As Bilbo hid a smile against the side of Thorin's throat, he felt him swallow harshly, and couldn't resist brushing another barely there kiss over the taut line of tendons and skin. Bilbo couldn't help the near-silent chuckle he gave when Thorin paused his steps a moment, rather than stumble and make it even more obvious that something was up to the Company.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Oró, mo chroí, cad is maorga leathcheann tá tú- basically translates as 'oh, my heart, what a majestic idiot you are,' using google translate.

mo Rí, 'my King'

Headcanon has the Shire as the Middleearth equivalent of Eire. I mean, think about it, green land, love of good food and good drink, love of family, the Gamgee homebrew....


End file.
